One Thing After Another
: Sigma stood in the middle of a field surrounded by a thousand clones. "A thousand today ehh? Very well." Sigma stated, as a ripple like pattern took root in his eyes. Then suddenly they rushed towards him. "You'll all dance in fear!" Sigma says as he holds one of his hands out in front of himself. "Shinra Tensei!" He boldly states as he sends at least over half of them flying away. The rest of them charged towards him all at once. "As wreckless as before." Sigma lightly states to himself, as he switches his Rinnegan to his Mangekyō Sharingan. Suddenly black flames began to spread across the field catching ahold to the Zetsu clone's ultimately burning them to crisp. : "Siggie! Come in the house, you've been at it none stop, take a break." Sigma's wife shouts from their house on the outskirts of Ryūgakure. Sigma made his way into his home, when his pregnant wife guided him to the kitchen, where sat his son. "Ah, son, maybe you could train with me today?" Sigma suggested to his son. : "Dad, me train with you? Pfft, yeah right you'd probably use your Mangekyō Sharingan, easy win for you." Ryūko smartly remarked to his father. "Very well then, in a hour meet me outside, where I was earlier. I'll show you how our kekkei genkai is just a tool that enhances ones true ability." Sigma stated to his son, as he walked up the steps of their home. Ryūko gave a simply 'hmph' Son Vs Father The two shinobi stood in the middle of a field. The sun was shining brighter than ever. A light breeze brushed by, blowing both of their hair in the northern direction. Honey, sat on the balcony of their house, which could see the whole area, at which the two stood on. "Go ahead Ryūko, you can make the first move." Sigma stated, when suddenly Ryūko appeared behind Sigma with kunai in hand. "Give it up father, you're already done." Sigma slowly reached into the pocket on his leg. "You're fast, guess you get that from me." Sigma stated as he quickly turned around with a kunai in his hand and clashed with Ryūko's. "Wow, if I hit you with that imagine what'll happen with I get serious. You simply lacked attention." Sigma stated as he charged towards his son. "I guess this will end you right here eh?" Sigma still rushing towards his son, began to quickly create hand seals. Suddenly fire balls began to float above Ryūko. "If you think such a simple technique will affect me father, perhaps you don't know your own son." Ryuko stated as he weaved a few hand seals, and suddenly from his mouth, a strong force of water was fired towards Sigma. "It's a do or die!" Sigma thought as he opened the first gate of the eight gates technique. By doing so, Sigma made it easy for himself to dodge the attack. Ryūko, descended into the ground, allowing himself to also dodge his father's attack. "Foolish father." Ryūko thought to himself as he emerged from the ground. Holding his hand out and tripping his father who went tumbling, then crashing into a tree. "Wow father that was easy guys I win." Ryūko stated as he stared at his crashed father, when a cloud of smoke appeared revealing himself to be a clone. Infact, Sigma had began running behind Ryūko extremely quietly, holding his fingers in a formal seal. "Sigma, please don't hurt my son..." Honey thinks as she witnesses her sneaky husband rushing towards their son. "This is it Ryūko, One Thousand Years of Death!" Sigma shouted as he shoved his two fingers inside Ryūko's rear. Sigma reached his hand out, so that he could help his son up. Though instead he got up on his own brushing his fathers hand away, while disrespectfully walking away. "Pfft, I don't need your pitty." He stated while walking away. ''"Ryūko must be angry." Honey thought as she was about to walk towards her balcony door, when Sigma stopped her. "Remember Honey, he doesn't want our pitty." Sigma sarcastically remarked behind him. Unwanted News When Sigma walked into the house, his butler walked in behind him. "Lord Sigma, there is terror going on in the land of snow, you should check it out." He stated while bowing before Sigma. Sigma scratched his head for a few seconds. "Why didn't you take care of it?" Sigma questioned. "Well my lord, this foe happens to be one of the Shadow Knights, though I was unable to pinpoint which member he is. Also I didn't have permission to take action either." Natsu responded. "Very well then." Sigma stated as he placed his hands behind his head. "Ryūko, let's go." He shouted, and his son came rushing down the stairs. "I've found someone you can maybe test your strengths." Sigma stated, when he has slightly interrupted by Natsu. "Excuse me lord Sigma, but this foe isn't one to be taken lightly. I even witness him take out a few of Kumo-nin." Natsu explain, but his master walked away. "Honey, we'll be back later. Natsu. Permission to join us granted." Sigma stated, when suddenly Natsu made a hand seal creating a clone. Ordering it to stay and protect Honey. "Oi, thanks Natsu." Honey replied, feeling good about to have not been alone. "Yes milady, I serve only this Uchiha-Senju family...nothing will change that." He replied to her thanks. "If you two are done blabbering, I'd like to get a move on. " Ryūko stated as he had been following his father out the door. ''"Now is the time to show me Ryūko, what you are really capable of.